Remnants of the Past
by tivaforever235
Summary: After a rough case, Tony and Ziva share a movie night that turns into much more than either of them would have imagined.


**Hello everyone! I normally don't write oneshots, but this one kept popping into my head all week so I thought I'd put it out there. I'm also working on a multi-chapter story that will go with Life Interrupted about Ziva being pregnant with Tali. Stay tuned! Let me know what you think of this one! **

**Disclaimer:**I don't own these characters.

Remnants of the Past

Very Special Agent Tony Dinozzo smiled as the credits began to roll on the movie he and his partner, Special Agent Ziva David, were watching. _The Sound of Music_ was definitely not what he would have picked for a Friday night movie, but they'd had a rough case, particularly for Ziva, and he'd caved when she'd held up the case. Ziva was curled up next to him, her legs pulled up as she leaned into him. He had his arm across the back of the couch as he leaned back into the plush cushions. Ziva sighed as the silence enveloped them, the happiness of the movie over with allowing the thoughts that had plagued her all week to creep back.

"You ok?" Tony asked as he lifted his hand off the couch to thread his fingers through her dark curls.

"I have been better," Ziva admitted as she curled further into his arms, laying an arm loosely around his waist.

He knew she was being at least partly truthful because of how cuddly she was being. She was rarely willing to curl into his arms like this. Even though they'd been growing steadily closer, they were still pretending they didn't love each other.

"You sure?" Tony asked as he started massaging the back of her skull. "Cause I'm here if you need to talk. I know this last week hasn't been easy for you."

"It's reminding me of a time I thought I'd put behind me," she whispered, her body tensing as her mind wandered to some of the worst four months of her life.

Tony turned so he was facing her on the couch, his hand still tangled in her hair and the other rubbing her calf which hadn't moved. She was chewing on her bottom lip, seeming to be lost in thought. Tony just let her think, massaging the base of her skull, hoping it helped in some small way. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she lifted her brown eyes up to look at him, tears pooling in them.

"Every time we have a case involving abuse of any kind I can not deal with it," She whispered as she closed her eyes, letting the feel of Tony's fingers soothe her. "All I can see is Salim, coming at me or one of his men smiling at me."

Tony tried not to tense too much when she started talking about that summer, knowing she needed his comfort. It was honestly one of the only major parts of their lives they hadn't talked about recently. She hadn't really talked about it with anyone in the team, only the shrink that ok'd her for duty. She didn't seem to notice his inner turmoil, continuing as if he wasn't there.

"They abused me, tortured me, and assaulted me," she whispered. "And I can't seem to get past it. Maybe Vance was right."

"What do you mean, Zi?" Tony asked softly.

"He told me I was damaged goods when I asked to come back," She said, looking up at him sadly. "And maybe I am."

"You are _not _damaged goods Ziva," He said forcefully causing her to glance up at him. "You're not. You are stronger than anyone I know."

"How do you know?" she said as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Because my beautiful ninja," he said with a small smile as he whipped the tear from her cheek. "I know you. I know you better than anyone in the world. I have faith in you. I believe in you more than I believe in myself. And I will always, _always_, be there to help you remember that."

Ziva sat staring at him, stunned at what had just come out of her partners' mouth. He had always been there, even when she told Gibbs she couldn't trust him and had thrown him to the ground with a gun to his chest. After everything they had been through he still believed in her. She picked up the hand that rested on her calf and placed a kiss in his palm, stunning him this time. He smiled and ran his fingers down her cheek as she placed a hand over his heart. As his heart continued to beat faster and faster, he closed the distance between them and placed a kiss on her waiting lips.

She gripped his t-shirt tightly as his fingers tangled in her dark hair. The kiss grew more passionate, Tony's hands traveling to her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she threw a leg over his lap until she straddled him, not breaking the kiss. His hands settled on her thighs, slowly stroking up and down. When air became a necessity, they broke apart with their foreheads resting together. Tony smiled and pulled back, placing a kiss on her forehead, his heart squeezing as he felt her lean into his touch.

"How you feelin' now, baby?" he whispered.

"Very good," she whispered back huskily. She smiled as she felt his erection make itself known. He placed a line of kisses on her neck, smiling when he reached her ear.

"That is just for you sweet cheeks," Tony whispered as he placed a kiss below her ear.

He pulled back to find her lips as he stood with her legs wrapped around his waist. He gently placed her in the center of the bed, placing a few small kisses to her lips. As she looked up at him, trust and something much more in her eyes, he couldn't help but feel honored. Honored that she chose to be here with him, to let him love her.

"You want to hear another reason how I know you're not damaged goods," He whispered with a small smile as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Why is that?" she whispered as she placed a hand on his cheek.

"Because I love you," he said. She wrapped her arm around his neck to bring his lips crashing to hers.

"I love you too," she said when they broke apart.

Much later they were tangled in the sheets, both naked and sweating. Tony had his fingers threaded through hers as his other hand was wrapped tightly around her waist with her back settled against his chest. She sighed happily as she wrapped the hand he was playing with around her waist and snuggled more securely in his embrace. Smiling he placed a kiss on her temple, enjoying the feel of her warm body in his arms. He'd never been happier in his entire life.

"Hey Zi," He said as he continued to place kisses on her neck, shoulder, and temple.

"Yes, my love," she said enjoying the feel of his lips against her skin.

"Would you go to dinner with me tomorrow?"

"I'd love to my hairy butt," she said as she rolled over to wrap her arms around his waist.

He leaned in to kiss her and pulled the comforter up to cover them. He wrapped her in his arms, squeezing tightly. As he felt her drifting off, her breathing evening out, he placed a final kiss on her temple.

"I love you, baby," he whispered to her sleeping form. "You'll never be broken to me. Ever."


End file.
